My Brother
by yuukifudo
Summary: At the turn of the century the world changed, children began to be born with animal features. The Takahashi family was one of those affected, having a young half dragon son named Seto, but what will happen when they have another 'half and half' child? And what will happen to the children when disaster strikes the family?


**Disclaimer: I own Yugioh! Ha ha early April fools...**

**Hi, new story, I've not given up on my other one though, I'll update soon, promise. This first part is an introduction by the way.**

In the year 2000, at the turn of the turn of the century, many said a great change would take place, and so it happened with the birth of a child, a child born healthy and strong, but with the ears and tail of a cat.

The world was in an uproar, what could have possibly have happened to have a child born with such traits? The family investigated, they were wealthy enough to hire scientists to try and figure out 'why'.

They found nothing.

The family reluctantly accepted that answer and enthusiastically cared for their child, differences looked past because, no matter appearance, it was still their child. The rest of the world on the other hand…

No one knew _why_ this had happened, but surely it couldn't happen again, right?

But then it did.

While the first child was born a cat in Egypt, this one was a bird born in Chile, thousands of miles away, implying that there was not a relation in environment. The world wondered why this was happening.

Some said it was Mother Nature reminding the human race of how close they were to the rest of the world. Others though it was God Himself punishing humanity for its sins. Still others said it was a mutation caused by the pollution of the environment. Some even believed it was a conspiracy and the government was experimenting on unborn children.

No one knew why but all waited to see when the next would appear because, after all, if it had happened twice what was to stop it from happening again?

So it continued, in all countries, in all areas, to a vast diversity of backgrounds, children with animal features were being born. Not all children were born this way, and not all that were were well receive, some even died.

But eventually, after about ten years, people came to accept it, not all people, not all the way, but many, perhaps even more than half, accepted the different children.

Oh, and how different they were! Birds, cats, dogs, wolves, lions, bulls, there were so many and from so many places that a way to name them had to be found. So it was decided that the official term would come from the place where the first creature of its kind was born. In this manner there were the Maus of Egypt, the Avians of Chile, the Werewolves of Russia, and so on. After a child was born to a gamer family in America there were even Dragonborns.

In this manner things continued, the children born with animal features grew and some traits and habits of each kind of creature appeared. A fondness for meat, or perhaps a dislike for enclosed spaces, each trait was particular to the kind of animal that was part of the child. Life continued, the children grew and more were born, so it was of no large surprise when a family in Japan, a family with a child already, a Dragonborn, had another child, little black haired Centaur foal who they chose to name Mokuba.

* * *

"What do you think we should name the baby?" Yuna asked her husband. Aoto paused for a moment in reading his novel, Yuna had caught him off guard with the question, both were relaxing after dinner, him reading a book and her watching her favorite T.V. show. They hadn't really discussed the baby since they found out she was pregnant. "…I don't know, I hadn't really thought about it. After all, we aren't going to keep it, right?"

Yuna semi-pouted, "Even so, we should name our baby, even if we can't give him a home we can at least give him a name."

"Alright, alright, how about we ask Seto?" Aoto answered.

The Takahashi family, consisting of Aoto and Yuna Takahashi and their son Seto, was small and not particularly wealthy; they had a house in the suburbs and got by well enough by Aoto's mid-paying job. They didn't have a huge amount of money but with just the three of them, they didn't really struggle to make ends meet. They had enough.

But something was soon coming that changed the family, for the better.

"Seto, come down here, please," Yuna called to her son. Seto had been in his room reading when he was called, he picked up a scrap of paper to use as a bookmark and immediately went down.

"Yes mom?" Yuna smiled at Seto, her dragonborn son had brown hair like his father and blue eyes like her, but also had a long scaled tail and soft leathery wings. It made for a bit of an odd appearance, steel colored scales covered his feet, tail, and lower legs, a trail of the same went up his spine and spread on his shoulders. Most people stared for a moment when they first saw him, even compared to other 'halflings' Seto looked different. He would probably draw more stares when he grew a bit more; he seemed to be growing the beginnings of horns and claws. To Yuna and Aoto that didn't matter, they loved Seto in the way most parents love their children: unconditionally.

"C'mon, there's something we want to tell you..." Yuna led Seto to the living room. Seto felt a bit nervous, he had that uneasy, sort of guilty churning in his stomach, the feeling when you're trying to remember if you had done something recently that you're about to be called out on. His tail began to subconsciously twist closer to him along with his wings. His father noticed.

Aoto laughed, "Don't worry Seto, you didn't do anything wrong," he reassured his son. Seto frowned to himself, "Then what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

Aoto internally sighed; Seto was incredible smart, had perfect grades and perfect behavior but had not one friend and always looked as if he was attending the funeral of some distant relative. It was sort of depressing to see his son in such a state.

Yuna glanced at Aoto, reassuring herself, "I'm going to have a baby and—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence since Seto interrupted, "I'm going to have a brother?!" he shouted.

Both parents were amazed, this was the first time in years that Seto had raised his voice.

Seto continued, excited, "is it going to be a girl or a boy? A boy right? Do you know if he'll be entirely human? Or maybe a cross of something?" honestly, his parents could say they had never seen him so excited.

Aoto finally found his voice, "Dang, Seto, I don't think I've ever seen you so excited about… well, anything, really," Seto's out of character outburst seemed to suddenly catch up with him and he flushed pink, subconsciously pulling in his wings and tail from embarrassment.

"So…" he coughed out, still pink from his outburst, "what _do_ you know about the baby?"

Yuna spoke before Aoto could tease Seto for his outburst, "Well, it's going to be a boy—"

This time her husband interrupted, "We don't know that for sure," he stated.

Yuna frowned at him, "It's a boy. I can tell. Now stop interrupting and let me talk," both males nodded quickly. She motioned Seto over to her, he quickly ran over and snuggled into her side the way he would when he was feeling particularly childish, at seven years old he sometimes felt too embarrassed to do so.

Internally smiling at Seto's attitude, Yuna continued, "All we know right now is that I'm going to have a baby boy, the problem is that we haven't been able to think up any names, do you have any ideas?" she asked Seto.

The little dragon-child looked thrilled, "I can help pick?" he asked, just to clarify.

Yuna smiled, "Yep. In fact, why don't _you_ choose the name yourself?" at those words Seto actually looked even more excited, if that was even possible.

"Really?!" he asked, eyes shining with excitement.

Yuna laughed, "Yes, really, we leave that to you, whatever name you choose will be the baby's name,"

Aoto gazed off into the distance and pondered what kind of names a seven year old who loved games would pick. He winced.

Seto looked up at his mother, smiling brightly, a bit of an unusual expression for him, "Im so glad I'm going to have a brother," he said happily.

Yuna's smile faltered a bit, "Well—" she started.

Seto jumped up, "I need to think up some names," he hurriedly hugged his mother and father then ran back up the stairs, wings half flapping to keep his balance.

Yuna looked at her husband in anguish, "—we weren't planning on keeping him…" she finished.

Aoto stared at Yuna's slowly shifting expression, "No. We agreed we couldn't afford another child, remember? We aren't keeping him," he stated, looking toward logic.

Apparently logic had no affect on Yuna, "But you saw how happy Seto looked! When was the last time you saw him like that? Besides, it wouldn't be as expensive as it was the first time around; we still have all of Seto's old baby stuff and this time we know exactly what we're doing," she pleaded.

"That's assuming it would be another dragonborn," Aoto replied, "We had already decided it was best for everyone if we give up the baby," he reminded her.

"I know… but seeing Seto so happy…" she trailed off sadly.

Aoto sighed, "I know, but it's necessary. And hopefully Seto will get over the excitement soon,"

* * *

Seto rushed into his room and threw himself on the bed, he knew he was acting ridiculous but couldn't really bring himself to care.

He hugged his pillow to his chest; he was going to have a baby brother! And _he_ was the one who got to name him!

Seto picked up the book he had been reading and pulled out the scrap of paper and a pencil from his backpack. He started writing down names that came to mind, he probably wasn't going to actually _choose _one of those names, but he wanted to have them. Just in case.

Seto broke out into a grin again, he was just so excited to have a brother.

* * *

**Leave a comment, leave a question, leave a flame, whatever you like, but please review :D**


End file.
